


Let It Wash Away The Pain

by Black_Calliope



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t like storms, don’t you?”</p><p>“No. No, I don’t. Excellent deduction. Now come inside, please.”</p><p>“I feel so alive, John. Let me enjoy this a little bit more.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Wash Away The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by [this fanart](http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/6009/tumblrlm1h6n9qd61qhpfe6.jpg) by [Marie Likes To Draw](http://marielikestodraw.tumblr.com/). Just a quick glance to what life once had been, and what won't be anymore.

“Look at me, John. I’m invincible!”

“Don’t be daft, Sherlock. You’ll catch a cold if you keep standing out there in the rain!”

“You don’t like storms, don’t you?”

“No. No, I don’t. Excellent deduction. Now come inside, please.”

“I feel so alive, John. Let me enjoy this a little bit more.”

“You won’t feel so alive when you’ll end up in bed with a fever. Now, don’t be childish, come here and let me get you into dry clothes.”

“You are so boring, John.”

“Now, isn’t that a nice thing to- Sherlock! What in the world are you doing? Don’t- Let me go!”

“Why should I, John? You are already wet and so is the towel.”

“You impossible man. Fine, have it your way, but when I’ll be lying in my bed, complaining about how much I hate my life and crazy geniuses with an insane attraction for rain, you'll be the one in charge of taking care of me.”

A smirk. A kiss.

“Fine.”

 _Like a Phoenix, the rain dies and comes back to life. Endless, cold, invincible. And each time, John will kneel under its force and let it wash away the pain._

 _Alone._


End file.
